


Fix It

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92





	Fix It

“Get out of the bathroom Harold!” Louis screamed banging on the door. “I have to get ready to you know! Get out before I call mum!”

 

Louis stood there tapping his foot impatiently. The water finally turned off and he heard his little brother scurrying around before the door opened - a half naked Harry walking out.

 

“Happy?” Harry asked annoyed walking past him rolling his eyes.

 

As Harry entered the room him and Louis shared he heard the door to the bathroom slam shut. He rummaged through his drawers finding a decent shirt to wear before slipping it on. He reached up to adjust his necklaces only to notice they weren’t there.

“Dammit.” he mumbled.

 

He trudged back to the bathroom opening the door quietly and reached for his necklaces he had hung on the towel rack.

“Fuck…yes!”

He froze, eyes growing wide. Not knowing what to do he stood and listened as his brother moaned like a whore in the shower. Harry began palming himself through his tight jeans.

“What am I doing?!” he thought feeling disgusted with himself.

 

Quickly he exited the bathroom and ran back to the bedroom. He paced back and fourth running his hand through his soft curls trying to calm himself down. Why was he so excited by the sound of his brother jerking off?!

“Hazza what’s wrong?” a voice came from behind him

He jumped gasping as a dripping wet and very naked Louis waltzed into the bedroom.

“U-Uh nothing just…nothings wrong…” he stuttered nervously staring intensely at the ground.

“You look like your going to be sick - maybe you should stay home? I can go grocery shopping by myself.”

“Ye-Yeah I think I’ll stay home.”

“Do you need anything from the store?” Louis asked coming over to Harry to rub his back.

 

Harry jumped out of his reach.

“N-No. Can you please put some clothes on?!” he spat before running from the room.

Louis stared after him confused and slightly hurt.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry sat on the couch not saying a word to Louis as he grabbed his car keys and walked out of the house. He hurriedly got up locking the door and running back to the bedroom to fix his problem. Eagerly he pulled off his pants and boxers before laying in his bed and wrapping his hand around his hard cock stroking it feverishly as his mind filled with Louis porn star moans from earlier. His hips bucked up and he bit down hard on his lip as he came all over his hand and stomach.

He laid there his eyes closed, panting. To his dismay his problem didn’t go away - he was till hard as ever.

So he tried again and again. After cumming three times he began getting frustrated and tears streamed down his red cheeks. Getting out of the bed he cleaned himself up before pulling his boxers back on.

“Haz I’m home!” called Louis from the living room but didn’t receive a reply.

Louis walked into the bed room to find Harry under the covers. He sat down on the bed.

“L-Leave me alone Lo-Louis. Please just g-go away!” Harry said before Louis could even ask if he was okay. Louis pulled the covers back despite his little brothers protests. He noticed tears clinging to his delicate eyes.

“What’s wrong Haz? Are you hurting? Do I need to call mum?” he asked worried.

“No! I-I just…have a problem.” he mumbled miserably.

“What is it? Let me help.”

Harry sat up slowly his body hunched over.

“I-It won’t go away.” he said not looking at Louis.

“What won’t go away?” he asked confused.

Harry laid on his back and Louis saw the tent in his boxers. Louis burst into laughter but stopped when Harry glared at him.

“It’s not funny! Fix it - your the one who caused it!” he yelled.

“M-Me? How???” Louis asked shocked and kind of turned on.

“I walked into the bathroom earlier while you were taking a shower and I heard you!”

It was Louis turn to be embarrassed. He had no idea Harry had even came in! He scolded himself for not locking the door. Oh well the damage is done now. The older boy got up and knelt in front of his younger brother, pulling his boxers down.

“You want me to make it feel better Hazza?” he asked sweetly, licking his lips.

“Yo-You don’t have t-too. I was just kidding.” Harry replied a scared look in his eyes.

“Just kidding?” he asked grabbing Harry firmly in his hand - stroking him slowly.

The younger boy moaned softly - twisting the sheets in his hands.

“Lo-Louis we can’t - we’re br-brothers.” he said panting heavily.

“But you look so fucking hot like this Hazza I don’t want to stop. I want to make you feel good.” Louis replied licking the pre-cum from the tip of his cock making the younger boy gasp and buck his hips up.

Louis took his younger brother into his mouth sucking him off hard. Harry moaned loudly his hips arching off the bed. He ran his hands in Louis hair making him move faster. Louis slid his mouth off with a pop - his hand still stroking quickly.

“Does that feel good Haz?”

“Ye-Yes Louis, please keep going - make me cum, please please I need it so bad.” he moaned squirming impatiently.

Louis dipped back down swirling his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock. The younger boy thrashed around - biting on his lip so hard to keep from screaming.

“I’m so clo-close Lou!”

Louis began sucking faster wanting to satisfy him. Harry grabbed the back of his head holding him in place as a string of profanities spilled from his lips. Louis held still as he felt Harry’s hot cum hit the back of his throat.

Harry let go of Louis head and laid limply in the bed a small smile on his lips. Louis crawled up onto the bed pulling his younger brother close to him. Harry cuddled into him burying his face into his neck.

 

“I love you Louis.” he whispered.

 

Louis grinned widely.

 

“I love you too Hazza.”


End file.
